The present invention relates to a cutting mill having a horizontally arranged rotor carrying cutting tools. The rotor is enclosed within a housing comprising lower and upper housing parts which form a cutting chamber. The housing carries stator cutting tools which interact with the rotor cutting tools. The upper part of the housing is connected to the lower part so that it can be hinged out of the way about an axis parallel to the axis of the rotor. A sieve is exchangeably located in the lower housing part.
Known cutting mills of this general type present several disadvantages by reason of the location of the rotor in the lower part of the housing. The invention disclosed in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 728,116 filed Sept. 30, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,444, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, is based on the task of providing a cutting mill of the above-mentioned type which eliminates these disadvantages and in which cutting mill the necessary exchange, assembly and operational work can be carried out rapidly and without the danger of injury. According to the invention disclosed in the aforesaid application, this task is solved by mounting the rotor to the upper part of the housing. After the construction of the cutting mill according to the above, a disadvantage of this construction was observed that did not exist in the known cutting mills of the type having the rotor located in the lower housing part. This disadvantage consists in the fact that the stator cutting tools in the upper housing part are only accessible through openings provided in the upper housing part which are closed by flaps and, even then, are only accessible to a limited extent because the rotor prevents direct access from beneath the upper housing part.